


Underneath

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Emotional Baggage, Fanvids, Inferiority Complex, M/M, history of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack isn't sure what Daniel sees when Daniel looks at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

Collab - Edited by Holdt & Darcy

Pairing: Jack/Daniel

Warnings: drama, flashes, reasons

_Music by Adam Lambert_

 

  **password: reasons**

[Collab - Underneath by Holdt & Darcy](http://vimeo.com/52191967) from [Holdt](http://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Streaming** : http://ravenholdt.dreamwidth.org/36814.html

                http://bit.ly/TXBsaN

 

**[Download](https://www.sugarsync.com/pf/D8402607_68926760_40582) **


End file.
